Generally, moldings such as a window molding, a door outer molding, and the like are installed on a vehicle. The window molding is installed along the boundary between a pillar and a window glass. Likewise, the door outer molding is installed along the boundary between a door and a door glass.
In recent years, in order to improve rainwater-removing performance and appearance, a molding whose sectional configuration is changed lengthwise has been used.
As an example of the above-described molding, as shown in FIG. 4, a molding 9 comprising a core metal 90 and synthetic resin 19 coating a surface of the core metal 90 is known. The core metal 90 comprises an installing portion 11; an outer strip 13 whose height is changed lengthwise; and a ceiling portion 12 connecting both with each other.
Conventionally, the molding is manufactured as described below. First, the core metal 90 whose sectional configuration is uniform is formed.
Then, synthetic resin is extruded onto the surface of the core metal 90 to obtain a coated material 99 whose sectional configuration is uniform, as shown in FIG. 5. Then, using a cutter, the coated material 99 is cut to obtain the molding 9. At this time, in conformity to the configuration of the molding 9, a part of the outer strip 13 of the core metal 90 and the synthetic resin 19 coating the surface of core metal 90 are cut off from the molding 9.
In this manner, the molding 9 as shown in FIG. 4 is obtained.
Reference numeral 909 shown in FIG. 4 denotes a cut portion formed as a result of the above-described cut-off.
However, the above-described conventional manufacturing method has problems which are described below.
First, in the above-described cut-off, the core metal 90 is cut off together with the synthetic resin 19 coating the surface of the core metal 90. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a smoothed cut portion 909.
Further, heat is generated in the cut-off and the synthetic resin 19 may attach to the cutter. Due to the attachment of the synthetic resin 19 to the cutter, the cutting performance of the cutter deteriorates and it is more and more difficult to obtain the smoothed cut portion 909.
Further, in the cut-off, the synthetic resin 19 may separate from the core metal 90 in the cutting portion 909.
Furthermore, the cut-off is carried out only after the synthetic resin 19 is completely hardened on the surface of the core metal 90. Thus, it takes long to manufacture the molding 9 and hence the productivity is unfavorable.
In view of the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus, for manufacturing a molding, capable of securing the adhesion of synthetic resin to a core metal and having a superior productivity.